When Silence Comes to Shout
by Archmage Keiku
Summary: In this story, Daine either doesn't exist or Numair never meets her. What happens when Numair comes across an odd, abused girl and rescues her from her untold nightmare? Yeah, my summary sucks, but I'm confident that my story is good. . R&R N&OC pairing
1. A Peculiar Girl

**Summary: This is a story where Daine (though I love her to death) either doesn't exist or isn't going to meet Numair. I like him so much, because he's basically rad, that I paired him with my own character whom I actually built around Daine's life and general story line.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own none of the characters in my story except for "the girl." She's all mine! Woot!**

_**When Silence Comes to Shout**_

The girl's mouth opened in a silent scream as she slammed into the cobbled pavement. As she struggled to get up, the girl was pushed back down, this time to land in a puddle of mud. The mud spattered up to cover the girl's short, white hair and her tattered black dress. Her ivory skin was hidden behind the layer of mud that caked her body, and her rose pink eyes welled with tears.

"What's so damned hard about fetchin' a jacket, you good-fer-nothing' bastard-child!" The girl's mouth again opened in a silent scream as a wooden stave with a sharpened bottom tore into her side. Tears broke through the mud that covered the girl's face as blood covered her hands which she clutched to her side. She looked up in time to see that her master had raised the staff again to swing down at her head.

To her great surprise, the stave froze just centimeters above her right temple and large, strong hands pulled her trembling body out of the mud. "Alanna! I need you to heal her!" The girl looked up just enough to see a small, red-headed knight run up to her. While Alanna worked, the man who held the girl turned her face so that her eyes locked with his.

His thick, black eyebrows knitted together as they made eye contact. "Pink?" The man had a mellow baritone voice that soothed the girl as much as it frightened her.

A gruff voice behind her reminded the girl of the peril she was in. "Pink?! PINK?! Damn you, girl! I taught you the damned spell for your eyes to look green!" The girl quickly covered her eyes with a bloody hand and removed it moments later to look back up at the man who held her, certain that were it not for him, she would presently be receiving a beating for forgetting to change her eye color. She had completely forgotten about the red-headed knight and jumped when she heard the woman say, "She's all fixed up, Numair."

The man gently set the girl on the ground and angled himself to directly face her master. Looking up, the girl was able to fully see the man that Alanna called Numair. He was tall - over six foot tall - and slender, but not scrawny. He had long, black hair that he kept tied back in a strict horsetail. He wore a black robe with sleeves that would billow in the wind and carried a dark mahogany staff. The girl's master ignored Numair and bellowed at the girl. "Get over here, you ungrateful bitch! What've I told ya 'bout letting' men make any contact with ya?!"

The girl's eyes flashed pink as she looked at Numair before scampering over to her master and standing before him with her head bowed. Her vision blacked out as she felt a fist make contact with the back of her head and collapsed to the ground. Her breath was forced out of her lungs as a steel-toed foot slammed into her abdomen.

On the edges of her consciousness, the girl heard a baritone voice shout a word she didn't know. After that, her world became soundless and black.

**Alright, so, I guess this is where I insert my first author's note. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it looked a lot longer written out on paper. I guess I'll have to combine my next few chapters. Of course, R&R if you would please, and please don't flame. If it sucks, be polite about telling me that my work inhales.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader, so let me know if you'd like to do that for me. . Thanks!**

KeikuKeller 


	2. Silence

**Alright, so I'm still going to post this story, however, I will also be taking the advice of Jess and will work on two other stories as well, thus making pretty hardcore. . As usual, please R&R.**

**And of course, the usual disclaimer: Numair and Alanna aren't mine. tear "The Girl," however, is all mine. Woot!**

The girl awoke in a cozy room on a comfortable soft bed and looked up to meet the gaze of Numair. The girl took a sharp breath and began to tremble, her eyes wide with fear.

"There's no need to be afraid, girl. That master of yours has been imprisoned; you're free. I am Numair Salmalin. You're quite lucky to be alive after that beating. It's a good thing that Alanna's Gift of healing is so strong. That man just about broke your skull. He actually did break a few of your ribs with those cursed boots of his." He paused for a moment. "What's your name?"

The girl opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Numair frowned and the girl's trembling intensified. Seeing this, Numair quickly transformed him frown back into a smile. "I'm not angry at you, my dear; I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know your name."

The girl shrugged at Numair. Suddenly, the girl bolted into a sitting position and began to try to snap her fingers to no avail. Numair gave the girl a confused look but chuckled as he realized the girl was just trying to snap. "Here, let me help you. It's like this-" said Numair as he slowly demonstrated how to snap. When the girl still didn't get it, Numair grabbed the girl's hand to help her set it right. She immediately jerked her hand out of his as her face distorted in pain and tears streaked down her cheeks.

Her hands flew to the side where her former master had impaled her, and Numair saw blood seep through the blankets beneath her fingers. "Alanna! Come quick! The girl's bleeding!" Numair's voice boomed out of his body and frightened the girl. Numair quickly pulled out a light blue handkerchief made of silk and blotted the tears off of the girl's face.

When the girl saw the handkerchief, she seemed to calm down. As Numair touched the handkerchief to her face, the girl's trembling ceased, though tears continued to fall from her eyes and her face remained in a pained grimace. Moments later, Alanna burst into the room and rushed to the girl's side to stop the bleeding.

"You'll want to be put to sleep during all this, girl. This healing will hurt quite a bit." The girl began to shake in fear, and Numair grabbed Alanna's hand before she put it over the girl's eyes to make her sleep. "Alanna, wait. She's scared."

"I can't wait long, Numair."

"I know."

Numair leaned down above the girl, but was afraid to touch her. "You're alright, girl. Alanna won't hurt you, and the sleep isn't forever." He eyed the handkerchief he held. "Do you like my handkerchief?" The girl nodded. "If you're good and cooperative, I'll give it to you; in fact, I'll give you all the handkerchiefs you want in all sorts of different fabrics and colors. Sound fair?"

Numair smiled down at the girl as she nodded. However, she didn't look convinced. Numair slid the handkerchief into the girl's hand, taking care to not let his skin touch hers. "Take this one now so you know that I intend to keep my promise. You can have as many handkerchiefs your heart desires when you wake."

The girl tightened her fist around the handkerchief and smiled up to Numair as she let herself relax. Alanna's hand covered her eyes, and as purple clouded the girl's vision, she fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, and I know it's short. For my later chapters, I'm going to combine some of my written chapters so that it's longer. Please review, and no flaming. Concrits, please.**


End file.
